Pride and Joy
by coop511
Summary: Addison entertaining herself while the Captain teaches. "When she was 8 or 9 she used to love to come to the University with me. She'd seat in the back of my class, cutting on a hot dog, while my other students worked on their cadavers. She always wanted to impress me."


This is my first fiction ever and I already know I am not very good at this but I wanted to write and there were all those no-used prompts and I just wanted to do something with them.  
English is not my first language so believe me when I say that I'm really sorry 'cause I'm sure this is so full of mistakes but again, I just wanted to write.  
Probably I won't even write anymore after this but please, give me your feedback, even though all you want to say to me is that this is just shit and that I should really stop writing.  
The fic is about Addison, 'cause everything for me is about Addison, she is my favorite fictional character and sometimes she seems so real to me that I'm not really that sure she's just a fictional character.  
Thanks to the girl who invited people to just leave prompts and say farewell to Addison 'cause she gave me all those ideas. And, above all, thanks to the one who left this exact prompt.  
So yeah, I think that's everything.

From the prompt: **Addison** entertaining herself while the Captain teaches.

* * *

"_When she was 8 or 9 she used to love to come to the University with me. She'd seat in the back of my class, cutting on a hot dog, while my other students worked on their cadavers. She always wanted to impress me."  
"With a hot dog?"_  
"_You ever try to take the casing off on one piece? It's like separating the dura from the cerebral cortex."_

She was sitting on a too high bench with her feet dangling, her head bent downwards, her tongue stuck between her teeth suggesting strong focus, freckles on her checks, her long red hair were covering her face hiding the child's bright eyes. She looked up: down there was her dad, he was talking aloud so that everybody could hear him. She loved sitting in the back of the class, in one of the highest point, looking carefully at all that happened around her, surrounded by the strong smell of the wood. She loved watching her dad work, observing his students, mirroring them. Those were _their_ moments, her father's and hers. She loved when, in the midst of the lesson, he would turn towards her and smirk. The child's heart would fill up with joy. She already knew that, one day, she would have been a surgeon too, she would have sat between those wood desks as a student and later she would have saved _thousands_ of lives. She would have made her father so proud of her.

An excited buzzing distracted her from her thoughts: her dad had stopped talking, his students were setting up groups and heading towards the work benches to study and work on their cadavers. Addison lowered her eyes on her hot dog and resumed her work again: she was trying to take the casing off on one piece but she was having an hard time and her dedication and diligence were giving no results. The word _surrender_ was not part of her vocabulary though .  
"Oh." The casing had split in two parts, right there in the spot where she had laid the surgical instruments. But she really didn't care, it didn't matter how many hot dogs she would have had to throw away, wasted, to reach her goal so, indifferent, she just took another one, ignoring the growing heap of those discarded beside her.

And then, incredulous, she realized she had succeeded: the casing, intact, was trapped without a single damage between the forceps in her right hand. She gasped, a shy smile cropped up on her face, she suddenly raised her head and her red hair fell down on her back. She would have wanted to show the casing to her dad, she would have wanted him to see what she had been able to do, she would have wanted him to compliment her and laughing with her but she knew she couldn't bother him while he was doing his job. Quietly she just put the casing down and sat still, waiting eagerly for the end of the class.

_I throw myself into the wind  
Hoping somebody might pick me up  
and carry me again._

"Captain. Captain." The baby was climbing down the stairs, running, trying to draw her father's attention. "Captain! I did it, I did it". The man gazed at his daughter, the happiness in her eyes, the joy in her voice. He looked down: between her hands the casing of the hot dog, he smirked. "Oh you did it!" _  
_"Yeah." She threw herself into her father's arms, the man stroked her hair tenderly. He definitely was not an expert about tender acts.

"Ehm. Professor Montgomery?"  
He glanced up towards the voice: a blond girl, one of his students. He let go of his child. Addison was disappointed, she moved her eyes back and forth from her dad to the young girl, not understanding.  
"Hi honey." The young girl was now talking to her, "What's your name?"  
"I'm Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery." She answered as she had been taught all those years ago. The young girl smiled, then turned her attention to the child's father.  
"Addison, baby, would you mind going down to my office for a while… I still have something to do but I'll be there in a few minutes and we'll go back home." He was talking to her but was watching the young girl.  
"But _dad_…"  
"Come on baby, go." His eyes were now looking directly into hers. Her disappointment increased but she knew there was nothing she could do or say. She just turned her back and got out of the class heading to her father's office.  
Before turning the corner she heard the door of the class behind her being locked.

_Do I make you proud?_  
_Do you get me now?_  
_Am I your pride and joy?_


End file.
